Nappa
Nappa is a villain in Dragonball Z and Dragonball Z Kai series. Nappa was a member of the Saiyan race, and a general before the planet was destroyed. He accompanied Vegeta when he went to earth. He is not as strong as Vegeta, but he is still strong enough to take on many of the heroes, even Goku at one point. Upon hearing from Raditz about the Dragon Balls, Nappa and Vegeta decided to go to Earth to use the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. Along the way, they stopped at Planet Arlia, where Nappa killed many of the wicked King Moai's guards, as well as his pet, the fearsome monster Yetti (Vegeta killed the king and blew up the planet). When they arrived on Earth, Nappa destroyed a city. He planted six Evil Seeds to grow into Saibamen to fight Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo. All of them were killed, so Nappa stepped up to fight. He cut off Tien's hand during the battle. Chiaotzu grabbed his back and selfdestructed in a vain attempt to kill him. As Tien attacked Nappa in revenge, Piccolo devised a plan to stop him. This failed, as Gohan froze when it was his turn to attack. After Piccolo and Krillin's Tri Form was unsuccessful at beating Nappa, Tien used all his energy for a Tri Beam, which did no damage to Nappa but damaged his armor. After Tien died from using up all his energy, Vegeta ordered him to stop, as he was interested in seeing Goku fight, and gave Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan three hours for Goku to show up. Nappa spent the time by destroying cities, boats, and planes. Goku did not show up, however, so Nappa removed his armor and resumed the attack. Piccolo devised a plan to grab Nappa's tail, however this failed, as Nappa and Vegeta had become immune to having their tails squeezed, and Nappa hammered Piccolo. He nearly caught Krillin's Destructo Disk (and would have been killed by it), but Vegeta warned him at the last second and he avoided it, but his face was scratched. When Vegeta realized Goku was coming, he ordered Nappa to kill all three of them - even Piccolo, whom he had previously told to spare so he could ask him about the Dragonballs. Nappa attacked Gohan, but Gohan attacked him back, so Nappa shot an energy wave at him. Piccolo jumped in front of him, sacrificing himself to save him. Nappa was about to kill Gohan when Goku showed up. Goku beat up Nappa, who was unable to damage him at all. However, he was eventually able to get evenly matched with him by powering up, but soon Vegeta told Nappa to stop, as there was no way he could beat Goku. Nappa went after Krillin and Gohan, but Goku used the Kaioken Attack to damage him so badly he couldn't even get up. Vegeta threw him into the air and killed him with an energy wave, saying "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment in the next dimension!" Nappa briefly returns in Dragonball GT, where Vegeta once again kills him in a single shot. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:Anarchist Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Villians Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Villains